


colors

by chichevache



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Colors, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichevache/pseuds/chichevache
Summary: these are some of the things that make up my daily life :)
Kudos: 3





	colors

black bites at my flesh 

just hard enough to make a point 

_stop_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _wait_ , keep going 

brown warms, spills, stains all 

never enough until, _fuck_ , it’s too much 

so much for feeling calm 

orange yells, nervous and sweet 

always on the hunt for _love_ _(_ _food_ _)_

ready to bask in sunbeams 

green snakes itself ‘round me 

all comfort and lively sense of joy 

my _heart_ lies here always 

blue mumbles all things _nonsense_

craves puns and silly arguments to win 

sorry, what did you say 

white lurks at my side 

far _too bright_ for wide, aching eyes 

mood so new it burns 

purple _m_ _ocks_ every last thing 

a rage, still incandescent but worn soft 

clear voice so imperfectly soothing 


End file.
